


Recruitment 33

by ColorBoy17



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorBoy17/pseuds/ColorBoy17
Summary: We look through the eyes of Lux Emon, and the journey of his life as he is recruited into the Overwatch Foundation in the attempts to reground the organization.





	Recruitment 33

By Patrick J. Boyd  
Featuring content from the “Overwatch” video game for fanfiction relations.

Chapter 1: Catch a Ride

It’s on Saturday. Today, is Saturday, May 7th, 2074. Today, I would be walking around the alleyways, searching for some scrap that someone may have left behind so I can spoil myself with a decent meal. I like Saturdays. The weekend in general, rather. Every other day of the week it’s just nothing but work. On one end, I am just working for myself. It’s not for money, it’s a for...personal benefit. See, I can’t show my face to anybody like most people. I’m not a human being. Actually, how I came about was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever had to think about. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna make you suffer as I did. But anyway, I can’t find an alternative to how to describe myself, so I’m just gonna fucking say it: I’m a furry.  
No, I’m not a person who has sex with animals, I’m a literal half dog half human. I’m green; like, almost completely, and I DO wear clothes. All except shoes, of course (my feet are too big). But I can’t really do anything about my face. I have a hoodie, but that can only get me so far. Occasionally. I can fool the drunk guys running the gas station, but lately, I’ve had no such luck. Trying to blend in is almost impossible with a face like mine.  
Okay back to the current situation. As I said, this isn’t an ordinary Saturday. When I came back one night to my alley from an unsuccessful run through the gas station, I noticed a bright orange light coming from the dumpster I used for cover. At first, I was concerned, because I’ve had incidents before from the hunters trying to bomb me in my sleep. But when I fished it out I realized it was something else. It was a letter. Isn’t it illegal or something to deliver mail without an address or whatever? It looked weird. It must’ve been there longer than I thought, either that or it was a pretty shitty mail company. The sticker used to seal it was pretty dirty, and the corner was bent. I gave up on bothering to figure out how it got there and just opened it.  
I read it in my head:

To Lux Emon:

From: The Overwatch League

What the fuck?! I was ready to toss that thing into the street so I didn’t have to believe it was real. There was no way in hell that the letter came from Overwatch. And even then, what the fuck would then be sending it to ME for? And how in the name of God did they find out where I lived? Aside from the constant “what if…?” questions that were in my head, I kept reading:

Do not be alarmed. The method we used to find you and your location are still confidential from the hunters that are currently searching for you. We needed to find a good way to make sure they didn’t find out. This letter was passed from fourteen different sources, so we apologize for any possible damage it received in the process. We sent you this letter because we’ve heard of your abilities…  
Oh yeah, I probably should’ve mentioned that. See, for some fucked up reason, I have some...supernatural powers. Don’t ask me how I got them or how they work, because I didn’t find out until it caused a problem. My “ability” as they call it, is called “Electrical Disfigurement” which basically means I can shut down any electronic object that my magic comes in contact with. I can make these clouds of green dust-like fog that disrupts electronic currents. I found that out once when I was still living in the woods, and a factory started making some loud noises started coming from the fence’s transformer. Come to think of it, that might be why Omnics don’t really like me.

...are very unique to many other people, including your form. This isn’t a threat, or blackmail, or a kidnapping trick. This is a choice. We are giving you the opportunity to join our organization. We know you’ve had it rough, and through estimation, we figured that they haven’t gotten much better. (Asshole...) On Saturday, at 3:00am in your time, we will be arriving in front of your alleyway with a vehicle. If you get in, you and two of our other possible recruits will be escorted to our headquarters. We will wait a full hour before we leave, and you may choose to join us or stay in your current state. Your location will not be disclosed to your predators if you choose not to come with us. We will give you a full week to prepare, and then we will come at the end of the week. Think about it.

-Morrison

Wait a minute, Morrison? Am I being written to by a DEAD GUY? What sick fuck sent me this? Aside from that, it seems legitimate, and I definitely don’t need to make a choice. I’ll gladly go with them if I can stop sleeping on a bunch of garbage bags each night. Besides, I don’t really have much to pack. All I’ve got is my hoodie and whatever’s in the pockets.  
That letter was sent on Monday. Now it’s Saturday, at 2:47am. They’ll be arriving in front of my alley in about 10 minutes. I really hope that this is serious, because I would KILL for an actual place to live that isn’t dark and disgusting. The alley I was in before this one was so bad, I’m pretty sure I was eating about a hundred spiders a night. I have now started to refer to that place as the catacombs. Now that I might be leaving here, I think I should give this place a decent name too. “The Grease Trap” would probably be a good name. The stains on the walls were there when I came, and stayed there until now. Trust me, I’ve tried to get rid of those things. But those had to have shown up there about 10 years ago.  
While I was having these internal thoughts, a heard a sound. Faintly, but I heard it. I had some pretty decent hearing, and while it did make it difficult to sleep, I always knew went there were hunters were on their way. But this car sound...didn’t sound like the usual crusty-pitched vehicles that I usually here. This was a really nice engined car. I stood up from my spot in the alley and looked down the road. A black limo-like car was coming down the street, and slowing down once it got to my place. They didn’t roll down a window or anything. All they did was unlock the door, signified by the light on the side door handle. I waited for a minute. I didn’t know if this was a good idea. Everything that happened this week went by so suddenly. Up until this point, I hadn’t thought about anything. But you know what? How the hell could my life get worse?  
I stepped forward. The weight of the decision I had just made was on my shoulders. I blocked out all the thoughts in my mind. I grab the handle…

And opened the door.


End file.
